


Between the Thyrsi

by Rubynye



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Dionysos’ followers bring their offerings of pleasure to his new Queen, Ariadne.
Relationships: Ariadne/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Ariadne/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Between the Thyrsi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincereously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincereously/gifts).



> Drawn for sincereously in the 2020 Holly Poly Challenge.


End file.
